


Yet More Carols of Middle-earth!

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2004-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another round of distorted carols begins!  3 - Gríma the Wormtongue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Twelve Days of Yuletide

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

On the first day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
An axe to cut down the white tree.

On the second day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
Two grilled doves and an axe to cut down the white tree.  
  
On the third day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
Three orc friends, two grilled doves  
And an axe to cut down the white tree.

On the fourth day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
Four spying birds, three orc friends, two grilled doves  
And an axe to cut down the white tree.

On the fifth day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
Five golden rings,  
Four spying birds, three orc friends, two grilled doves  
And an axe to cut down the white tree.  
  
On the sixth day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
Six trolls a-slaying,  
Five golden rings.  
Four spying birds, three orc friends, two grilled doves  
And an axe to cut down the white tree.

On the seventh day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
Seven corsairs swimming, six trolls a-slaying,  
Five golden rings.  
Four spying birds, three orc friends, two grilled doves  
And an axe to cut down the white tree.  
  
On the eighth day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
Eight fans a-filking,  
Seven corsairs swimming, six trolls a-slaying,  
Five golden rings.  
Four spying birds, three orc friends, two grilled doves  
And an axe to cut down the white tree.

On the ninth day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
Nine mûmaks prancing, eight fans a-filking,  
Seven corsairs swimming, six trolls a-slaying,  
Five golden rings.  
Four spying birds, three orc friends, two grilled doves  
And an axe to cut down the white tree.

On the tenth day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
Ten wargs a-leaping, nine mûmaks prancing, eight fans a-filking,  
Seven corsairs swimming, six trolls a-slaying,  
Five golden rings.  
Four spying birds, three orc friends, two grilled doves  
And an axe to cut down the white tree.

On the eleventh day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
Eleven goblins sniping, ten wargs a-leaping,  
Nine mûmaks prancing, eight fans a-filking,  
Seven corsairs swimming, six trolls a-slaying,  
Five golden rings.  
Four spying birds, three orc friends, two grilled doves  
And an axe to cut down the white tree.  
  
On the twelfth day of Yuletide the dark lord sent to me  
Twelve balrogs fuming, eleven goblins sniping,  
Ten wargs a-leaping, nine mûmaks prancing,  
Eight fans a-filking, seven corsairs swimming,  
Six trolls a-slaying,  
Five golden rings.  
Four spying birds, three orc friends, two grilled doves  
And an axe to cut down the white tree.

 

_Up next! Bilbo, Frodo, Merry & Pippin in 'The Hobbit Song'_


	2. The Hobbit Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another round of distorted carols begins! 3 - Grma the Wormtongue

_Conducted by Bilbo and sung by Frodo, Merry & Pippin to the tune of ‘The Chipmunk Song’._

(All right you Hobbits! Ready to sing your song?  
-I'll say we are!  
-Yeah!  
-Let's sing it now!  
Okay, Frodo?  
-Okay!  
Okay, Merry?  
-Okay!  
Okay, Pippin? Pippin? PIPPIN!  
-OKAY!!!)

Gandalf’s, Gandalf’s nearly here,  
Time for toys and time for cheer  
We've been good, but we can't last  
Hurry Gandalf, hurry fast  
Want some fireworks that boom  
Me, I want a dwarf costume  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Gandalf, don't be late.

(Okay fellas get ready.  
That was very good, Frodo.  
-Naturally.  
Very good Merry.  
-Ahhh.  
Ah, Pippin, you were a little flat, watch it.  
Ah, Pippin. Pippin. PIPPIN!  
-OKAY.)

Want some fireworks that boom  
I still want a dwarf costume  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Gandalf, don't be late.  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Gandalf, don't be late.

(Very good, boys.  
-Lets sing it again! Yeah, lets sing it again!  
No, That's enough, lets not overdo it  
-What do you mean overdo it?  
-We want to sing it again!  
Now wait a minute, boys  
-Why can't we sing it again?  
-[hobbit chatter]  
Pippin, cut that out..Merry, just a minute.  
Frodo, will you cut that out? Boys...)

 

_Okay, that was silly, but I couldn't resist! As a child I'd always get that song stuck in my head. Tomorrow, the song I promised you a year ago - the Edoras Children's Choir presents 'Grima the Wormtongue'!_


	3. Gríma the Wormtongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another round of distorted carols begins! 3 - Grma the Wormtongue

_Sung by the Edoras Children's Choir_

 

 

 

 

Gríma the wormtongue was a nasty vicious soul  
With a pasty face and two drooping eyes  
and the glamour of a troll.

Gríma the wormtongue was a wizard's pawn they say,  
He wore dreary clothes and everyone  
knows how he came to Edoras one day.

There must have been some magic in the  
words he whispered there  
for soon he spoke for Théoden  
and always had his ear

O  
Gríma the wormtongue  
was a spy for Saruman,  
After he was bought he did scheme  
and plot to make Théoden his pawn.

Thumpetty thump thump, thumpety thump thump  
Look at Gííma ride,  
Thumpetty thump thump, thumpety thump thump  
To the white hand's side.

Gííma the wormtongue feared the wizard's staff that day.  
So he said to Háma, "We don't want drama  
take the old man's stick away."  
Into Meduseld, with a very sneaky plan  
three hunters came with Gandalf Greyhame  
his staff still in his hand.

He went right down the hall to stand  
in front of Théoden  
He flattened Gríma with his staff  
Turned the king alright again

Poor Gríma the wormtongue  
Théoden then cast away  
But he left the gate saying  
"Just you wait  
I'll be back again some day"

Thumpetty thump thump, thumpety thump thump  
Look at Gríma ride  
Thumpetty thump thump, thumpety thump thump  
To the white hand's side

 

 

_Merry christmas!_


End file.
